


Sweet Surrender

by Slaycinder, TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Animalistic Sex, BDSM, Canon Divergent, Confinement, Crying During Sex, Cum Inside, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Feels, Hair-pulling, Held Down, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mating, NSFW, Not for the faint of heart, Oneshot, Power Fantasy, Prideshipping, Rape Fantasy, Rivals to Lovers, Rough Sex, Running Makeup, Sadomasochism, Screaming, Second Thoughts, Struggling, Submission, Sweet Ending, atem is kaiba's plaything, bound hands, con noncon, cum together, fantasy about kaiba locking atem in his basement, first-time fantasy, in-depth fantasy, intertwined souls, kaiba has bad people skills, noncon?, safeword, teaching kaiba to behave himself, ygo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: It becomes a common occurrence.They had plenty of vanilla sex in the past, but his new game is exciting. Different. World-building.Brutal.Atem draws Kaiba in again and again.And he can’t help falling for his bait every time.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Sweet Surrender

“You’re sure this is okay?”

Atem pulls lightly at his restraints, nodding quietly.

“Because if it’s not, I need you to tell me now.”

Atem meets his deathly-serious tone. “It’s okay,” he reassures his partner. “I want this. With you.”

“Okay. I trust you,” Kaiba says. “And if it’s ever too much, I want you to tell me. When the game’s up—?”

“Jenga.”

“Jenga,” Kaiba agrees.

Their lips meet.

That gentle kiss a pin-drop in their quiet bedroom.

Atem silently parts his legs.

And the game is on.

-

"Kaiba, wait—please— _stop!"_

Atem jerks underneath him, hands wriggling within their bonds as he fights for release. His body convulsing, legs spread wide as he's violated for the first time.

Thick tears spill down his cheeks.

A hand yanks at his hair, mocking him.

His body pinned to the sheets, mated, bred like an animal's.

A warm, looming presence at his back.

A fatal whisper in his ear:

"No."

A choked sound escapes Atem’s lips and is lost in the sheets. Red in the face, helpless to stop his body from lurching and accepting every merciless thrust between his thighs, horrified to catch waves of demented pleasure curling through the pain.

“Why... _why?”_ he gasps and keens, tasting the tears that catch on his lips.

Leaning over him, defiling him, Kaiba smirks against the lobe of his ear.

And bites down.

The issuing cry spurs him on, compelling him to rock Atem's body open with brutal motions that could undoubtedly tear him in two.

Kaiba loves it.

Every motion. Every agonized cry. Every shrill plea.

"I want to break you," he murmurs, stabbing deep and hard against Atem’s prostate, already far too close to release.

“Break—?” Atem suddenly screams and grits his teeth against the sheets. Kaiba is drilling him flat into the bed, striking a weak spot inside him that he’s never known—again and again and _again_ and it’s _maddening._

He writhes and desperately wrenches his arms, bound so tightly at his back, and whimpers at the friction of his own cock grinding against the mattress. A telling wetness is spreading up his abdomen—how in the seven hells is he _hard?_ Leaking arousal as his rival brutalizes him in such a carnal, unforgivable way? How is he _close to orgasm?_

He’s terrified of the thing rising inside him, churning with every raw thrust. It might just be the blow that breaks him. Nails dig across his scalp, ripping another sob from his throat.

“Kaiba—please, _please!_ It’s too much! I can’t.... _I can’t!_ I’m—I think I’m—going to—” His next cry sounds traitorously lewd, flanked by slapping flesh and labored breath. With what little control he has, Atem slams his hips backward, meeting Kaiba’s rhythm and forcing that invasive length even deeper, even as his mind screams for it all to stop.

“No...no... _no....”_ Fresh tears spring up at the thought that he might actually _cum_ to this. It sears in his core, his abused flesh going numb to the onslaught and leaving him alone with the sensation of being penetrated and bred. “Kaiba....”

"What's this, sweet thing?" A cruel hand slithers around his hip, squeezing his cock and forcing crystalline precum from the tip.

A mock gasp. "Are you hard, dear Atem? My, my, how _lewd_ of you."

He fucks him brutally, without even half a damn for the damage he's wreaking upon Atem's body, his spirit, his pride. He yanks ruthlessly at that curly hair and strokes Atem hard enough to chafe, slamming between his thighs and purring at his cries. "You claim you don't want this, but you're about to _cum,_ aren't you, Atem?" he chuckles in his victim’s ear and plunges deep inside of him, plumbing his innards with increasingly painful blows. "Good news, Atem: I'm about...to cum...too...."

A soft sigh.

A broken moan.

And Kaiba is as he's said: slamming deep and hard between Atem's thighs as he fills him to the very brim with his seed, fucking and breeding him all throughout. "You want...my cum...Atem? Then _take it."_

“No!” Atem chokes on the new and violating sensation of being inseminated, then shakes and sobs at the inevitable. “No—no— _no_ — _nAAHHHHHHHHHHH!”_ He crushes his face into the sheets and wails, cumming painfully hard and soiling the bed beneath him with seed. Sound is his only reprieve—crying and rasping in a desperate attempt to relieve the suffocating tension in his body. His eyes fail to refocus, and he can barely breathe as he’s racked with lethal tremors. A sheen of spit is smeared all along his cheek, drooling brokenly into the bedding. He sees his own kohl smudging the linen in heavy black. 

Then something shifts inside him, and Atem sucks in sharp air when he feels Kaiba’s cum overflowing, dribbling obscenely down his flesh. 

“P...pull out,” he begs, voice hoarse and quiet. “Feels...dis...gust...ing.... _Ohhh....”_ He’s too weak to censor the high moan he makes when Kaiba shifts and squelches inside him, excess cum dripping as far as his sex, tickling his intimate skin.

"Does it really, Atem?" Kaiba taunts him, sliding easily between his slickened thighs, holding him down and stirring up the mess of cum inside his body. "But how am I supposed to pull out when you keep _sucking me back in?"_ He nibbles on the lobe of Atem's ear, squelching notably between his thighs. "It feels so good inside of you, Atem. I'm afraid I'm just going to have to keep you here for both our sakes. You need my cock. I need you to submit to me. It seems like a fair trade." His hands crawl over Atem's body, whimsically pinching his nipples and squeezing his ass, leaving him squirming and helpless in his captor's clutches. "The trouble is, I don't trust you to stay here of your own volition. I'm afraid I'll just have to lock you down here."

A molten smile, followed by a soft kiss to the nape of Atem's neck.

"You know," he murmurs, "until you submit to me."

Atem writhes defiantly, even as his body trembles with aftershocks, gasping and jolting at those merciless hands.

“I don’t ‘need’ your filthy— _ahhhhhhh....”_

Kaiba pulls all the way out of him, letting cum slosh between his cheeks, only to push himself back in, long and hard, tormenting Atem’s raw insides. 

Atem curses himself, panting at the weight forced inside of him, at the undeniable defeat of having Kaiba’s semen dripping down his legs.

“You’re damn right I won’t stay here,” he rasps. “You can’t...lock me up... _nng_...like some _toy.”_

The hand gripping his ass burrows under him once more, tugging at his spent cock, and Atem’s face burns at how his body’s betrayed him. His confidence is crippled, leaving him just as swiftly as it appeared. “Stop....” A whine slips past his lips. “Stop...touching me....”

This time, when Kaiba pulls out, he stays out, climbing off of his victim, leaving Atem’s skin naked in the cool air. 

To his surprise, his arms are freed from their bonds. Less surprisingly, the tweaked muscles and stunted blood flow make them useless; they drop heavily at his sides, and he isn’t sure he could move if his life depended on it—which it just might.

“You’ve had your way, Kaiba...” he whimpers into the kohl-smeared sheets, “let me go. I...I won’t even tell anyone....”

Even at Atem's plea, Kaiba shakes his head, flipping his victim onto his back and looming over him with the softest smile.

"I'm afraid you'll tell _everyone_ if I let you go like this, Atem." He kisses the tip of his nose, a silent threat. "But don't worry. I'll make sure you get the proper care you deserve.” His voice dips a note: “Your body's betrayed you," he purrs. "I think you absolutely _need_ my cock."

He reaches for the restraints once more, gleefully aware of just how immobile he's made his prey. He clips the pair of soft cuffs around Atem's wrists, locking him to the lower end of the headboard and smirking down at him. "I'll come back for you every single day until you learn to behave yourself," Kaiba promises, kissing him softly once more before standing from the bed. "Any last requests before we turn in for the night?"

Atem can't even bring himself to yank against the cuffs—his arms are still dead weight from their previous confinement. He is, however, able to lift his head just enough to spit in Kaiba's direction. He glowers and sighs, settling as best he can into his new position. "Eat shit, Kaiba."

There’s a long moment.

A pause.

Atem meets his eyes. “Too much?”

Kaiba lifts his hand to examine the trace spittle that landed upon it before rubbing it against Atem's cheek, smirking at the way his lover winces.

“Not at all,” he reassures him. “That was _delicious.”_

-

“Was the last time okay?”

Kaiba’s question breaks the silence before they can continue.

They finally found the time again between hectic work and school schedules.

Atem grants him a soft smile.

Runs fingers through his silky hair.

“Last time was _perfect,”_ he promises. “Now, where were we?”

-

"Touch me again and I'll kick your teeth in," Atem threatens, scooting as far back as he can with his hands cuffed, defensively clenching his legs together. He'd forgone the breakfast Kaiba offered— _"You are not_ spoon-feeding me, _Kaiba."_ —and the only rest he'd gotten was a brief exhaustion-related blackout during the night. Tense and hungry and sore. The sight of Kaiba disrobing with predictable intent just pisses him off. "I'm serious. Fuck off."

"I'm sure you could put those legs to gorgeous use, Atem," Kaiba purrs, kicking off the last of his clothes and leaning into his prey, prying at his knees. "Come now, my dear. Don't be so shy." He gently strokes Atem's calves. "For me?"

Atem doesn't buy it for a second, eyeing Kaiba with potent apprehension and curling his knees up to his chest. He shakes his head. "You're toying with me."

Kaiba smiles, obviously enjoying this new game. "I would never," he protests, feigning offense. He gently caresses Atem's legs, kissing his kneecaps and sliding a hand between them. "Come now. I won't hurt you~."

Atem gasps at the soft lips on his disloyal, sensitive knees. He presses a foot to Kaiba's chest and pushes him back, fearlessly holding his gaze, keeping close tabs on his rival's every move, every microexpression. "Do you really expect me to trust you after what you did?" he scoffs. "Don't insult my intelligence." He twitches at Kaiba's warm, nearly loving touch and turns his head to hide the warmth in his cheeks. A thought occurs to him, and he glances at Kaiba through his lashes. "...If you really wanted to play nice, you'd uncuff me."

Kaiba rolls his eyes. "I'm trying to be nice to you," he says. "I didn't say I would free you."

He leans in, ruthless, but a molten smile on his face. "If you want to play nice, you'll spread these pretty legs and let me make you feel good."

Noticing the minute motion of Atem’s head, he moves in to study his expression, tucking a finger under his chin. "By the looks of it, you're already feeling _warm,_ right?"

His smile widens at Atem's gentle blush, and he kisses his cheek, sliding in beside him. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll take good care of you, even if it takes some time to win you over."

His hand slides down Atem's abdomen, petting lean muscles and stroking Atem's flaccid cock. "Come now," he murmurs, delicately licking his ear. "Don't resist me if it feels good...."

Atem bites his lip and tries to ignore the insistent heat rising beneath his skin, the sweet pressure sliding over his cock. At the same time, he feels Kaiba's length pressing into his side, hard and thick. "What if..." he tries, closing his eyes and fighting lightheaded pleasure, "...what if I want to touch you?" He flexes his hands in their bonds and squirms, bucking involuntarily into Kaiba's grip—and rubbing his hip against Kaiba's cock.

The thought of weighing that heavy shaft in his hands, of truly grasping its size and warmth, sends volts of arousal between Atem's thighs. He turns his head to find Kaiba's mouth a hair's breadth from his own, and tentatively plants a kiss on that pale lower lip. "I won't try to run," he whispers, lips brushing and hot breath mingling. "I want to play.... Please...."

Kaiba melts far too easily into Atem's plush lips, softly kissing him, eagerly tasting him. He's tempted to push his tongue inside, to savor the sweetness of Atem's mouth, but he refuses the urge for fear of his captive’s teeth. "Not yet," he murmurs, caressing Atem's cock and feeling him grow hard against his palm. His free hand he uses to prop himself on top of Atem, grinding their sexes together with slickened ease, growing reckless at every smooth motion. "What if you try to run from me? I can't have that, Atem."

He leans in and caresses his prisoner’s locked wrists. "How do I know I can trust you not to try to escape?"

"Ah~! _Ohhhh...."_ Atem moves willingly against him, and even finds the nerve to dip his tongue past Kaiba's lips, flicking the roof of his mouth before pulling back. "Because, I...." He stops and tilts his head away, blushing furiously. "Because I've wanted this," he confesses, avoiding Kaiba's gaze. He steels himself to look back into those oceanic eyes and boldly thrusts up against his rival’s sex, letting out a wanton moan. "I've wanted to...touch you. To feel your _fire_ up close...and inside me…for quite some time."

Atem whimpers as his cock rises to attention, more and more sensitive to the friction of his rival's skin. He groans impatiently. "You can even cuff me _to you,_ if you want. Just... _please...."_ He strains more fervently against the cuffs and meets Kaiba's eye with a spark that almost distracts from his imploring tone. "Don't you want my hands in your hair? _Hahh...._ Scratching down your back?"

He bites his lip and wraps his legs around Kaiba's waist.

"Don't you want to take me properly... _Seto?"_

Kaiba stares at him with apprehension and lust, moaning despite himself at the delicious feeling of Atem's tongue in his mouth. He trembles at the confession, searching Atem's eyes for some grain of truth and finding it pointless. Atem isn't his rival without reason, and he finds it impossible to determine if he's bluffing.

Or not.

The thought sends a shiver down Kaiba's spine, and he takes hold of Atem's wrist, shifting their sexes together and sighing at the delicious feeling. "Cuff you to me, huh?"

He stares at one of the soft restraints wrapped around Atem's wrist.

Breathes.

And unclasps it from the bed.

Atem sighs in relief, hand sliding immediately into Kaiba's hair, massaging and tugging along his scalp. He moans appreciatively and ruts up into Kaiba's sex, kissing him fully, burying his tongue between his rival's teeth and laving, lapping, and prodding every inch of his mouth. Nails crawl teasingly up Kaiba's nape. 

"See?" Atem gasps between liplocks. "Doesn't this feel better?"

He wants his freedom, of course he does; but only one of his hands is free—and to his blushing embarrassment, he wasn't lying about wanting this sort of thing with Kaiba. He's had stray dreams about salacious trysts with his treasured rival, roaming hands and mischievous mouths following a heated duel.... He wasn't even opposed to taking Kaiba inside of him. Beneath the rage and the rawness and the pain (perhaps even _because_ of it), it felt so indescribably _good_ to be filled and pumped so thoroughly. Even the new and unique sensation of Kaiba's seed pouring into him, filling the most intimate, untouched part of his body...he loved it.

But Kaiba can't know that.

Not if Atem wants the slimmest chance at an upper hand. 

Atem intends to teach him a lesson; but he has to do it properly. He has to time it right, make it stick, or Kaiba will just trample it and keep moving.

He has to be patient.

In the meantime...maybe this "arrangement" of Kaiba's wouldn't be so bad.... Atem remembers how helpless he was in the face of that earthshaking orgasm, and he can't bring himself to deny how good it would feel to go again. And again. _And again._

_Ohhh...._

Atem moans pitifully into Kaiba's mouth and wriggles his last bound hand, begging, growing hot at the rising friction between them. He tugs lightly at Kaiba's hair and bares his own throat, inviting that troublesome tongue to lap at his pulse.

"Please," he keens, bucking faster, as if he can will Kaiba's cock right into his star. "Seto... _Seto!"_

Kaiba grins, albeit cautiously, against his neck, nipping his way down lips, chin, and jaw, lapping at that gorgeous, russet throat. His teeth seep into tender skin, feeling a proud pulse beating into his mouth. He wraps his lips around that throat, a sense of power and dominance flooding his bloodstream as he holds Atem down by the neck in this fashion—primal, carnal.

He can feel how much Atem wants him, wants to be filled and mated and bred. He lurches at the thought, cock twitching with excitement against Atem's.

It feels far too good—Atem's sex growing stiff and leaking against his own. He could almost cum just like this.

Except he wants more.

And Atem's cry confirms that he feels precisely the same.

A tug at his hair, and Kaiba is relenting to his touch, seating himself between his legs and gliding his shaft along his crease, treating Atem to the delicious feeling of gentle, dipping pressure at his entrance, pushing just a little inside before pulling out again, leaving Atem on the burning precipice of sanity and desire.

Something feels different this time: less forceful, less confrontational, more engaged. The way Atem sucks him in, touches him, invites him, leaves him shivering with lust.

And yet—

"You're not even going to try to fight me, Atem?"

Atem keens sweetly at the motion, fingers flexing in Kaiba's hair. "Ah... _ah~!"_

A moan vibrates through his throat, right against his rival's mouth. He clenches around every modest inch dipping inside him, letting out small, desperate sounds. At Kaiba's question, at his obvious hesitation, Atem huffs and maneuvers his free hand between them, finding Kaiba's wrist and slipping the empty cuff over it. He locks it and lifts their hands up to show his rival. 

"There," he pants and rattles his other hand. "Now uncuff the other one and _fuck me."_

Kaiba stares with wide eyes at the cuff around his wrist, then looks to Atem.

_A trap._

His brain screams it. He looks from one cuff to the other, realizing that, no matter how he slices it, they're stuck together.

Kaiba glares at the cuff.

And sinks to the hilt within Atem's imploring body.

"Alright," he breathes, pushing deep and hard, already thrusting between those elegant thighs.

His hand moves, and Atem's remaining arm is free.

"But know that there is no way out of here."

"What're you— _hck!"_ Kaiba's brutal thrust knocks the air from Atem's lungs, leaving him to flounder and gape, breathless and thunderstruck. His legs tremble and kick blindly at the vicious rhythm, each brutal rut rocking them along the sheets.

Then Atem catches his breath like a drowning man, and _screams._

"O-ohh...ohh... _ahn!_ Yes...yes-yes-yes...." His fingers scramble to weave between Kaiba's where they're bound together, his newly-freed hand clawing at Kaiba's shoulder, clinging for dear life. 

It feels different this time—more intimate. On his back, Atem can feel Kaiba's every muscle rippling and rolling against his body, can kiss those hungry lips and pull on that lovely hair. He can see Kaiba's strong hips pistoning between his own thighs, and the sight makes him moan. He knocks his heels into Kaiba's back, splaying his legs as wide as possible and welcoming that unyielding shaft inside him. He winces and whines as his own cock pulses between their stomachs, leaking generously over them both. 

Blue eyes find him in the chaos, and something pierces Atem's heart—some heady, warm feeling he can't ignore. 

His free hand slides up to cup Kaiba's cheek. "S...slower...."

Kaiba doesn't even think to disagree. He slows his thrusts to a long, soothing pace, still pumping hard between Atem's thighs as he sinks entirely inside of him. He grips Atem's body, and soon their lips are locked, pushing passionately against one another as Atem squirms and has the wind knocked out of him. Kaiba's tongue shoves its reckless way into his mouth, fucking him with long, slow strokes and pulling his lover’s leg tighter around his waist.

Close, deep, intimate, _hot._ Kaiba drowns in the feeling of having Atem right here, locked in his arms, needing him, sucking him in, _begging_ for him.

He's thrown back to many lonely nights spent daydreaming about this perfect body sprawled beneath his after a rigorous duel, held down on his desk, pressed up against the glass of his office windows.

A fantasy made reality.

He's reluctant to concede to it.

He pins Atem down with his full weight, jerking hard and deep inside of him, hitting a sweet spot that makes them both see stars.

He can't resist _throbbing_ at the intense pleasure that shoots like sparks up his spine.

"Atem," he murmurs, hesitating a little, "do you...really want this?"

Atem's gasps, and his cries dissolve into languid moans and lyrical little mewls, his body molding and yielding easily to Kaiba's every ministration. He sucks on that invasive tongue, blushing lustfully at the way it makes Kaiba groan. Eyes rolling out of focus, saliva gathering lewdly between their lips, it's worlds away from the filthy, violent way he was taken before—not that it didn't have its merits. 

But this...this is something else. Something deeper than sweat-sheened skin and swollen lips. 

Atem almost doesn't hear Kaiba when he speaks, so lost is he in brilliant images of their rivalry, their passion, their union. 

_Does he want this?_

He smirks and kisses Kaiba's cheek. "Hell of a time to ask," he teases, but is immediately stunned by Kaiba's arrow in the eye of his target. He drops his head back, mouth ajar, body arching fluidly as tension pools behind his navel.

"Ohh, _yes,"_ he moans, angling dark, lust-heavy eyes at his rival. "Yes, Seto, yes.... I want this. I want _you."_

Atem blushes deeply—that was too much of a confession. Too vulnerable. Too honest. 

Too close to a four-letter word.

He has to reclaim some ground. 

"A-Actually...." He scrambles for ideas. 

One comes to him just in time.

He gives Kaiba's shoulder a small push. "I don't want this."

Then, with more force, he shoves Kaiba off balance and rolls them both over, straddling Kaiba's hips and forcing his cock back inside, sitting down heavily and sighing blissfully. He smiles down at his rival, looking positively feral, and wiggles his hips.

"I want _this."_

Kaiba immediately arches up inside of him, panting and tilting his head back as he pumps up into his rival, heart warm at Atem's naked confession. He pounds into him, hard and fast, gripping those gorgeous hips and jerking up between his legs.

It's insanely stupid, and he realizes the disadvantage of his new position, but the most prominent part of his brain at the moment _refuses_ to stop.

He takes Atem's cock in hand, pulling and stroking and playing as Atem bounces on his length. His whole body trembles with need, and he writhes within his rival.

"I...can't tell...if...you're being...ah...honest," he moans softly, tearing up with pleasure at just how good it feels to be inside of Atem's tight body, ridden like a champion. He clasps Atem's hand with the one that's cuffed to him, gripping it tightly, entwining their fingers. "How...do I know...you won't...leave me?"

Atem cries out and braces himself on Kaiba’s stomach, hips working tirelessly, head lolling and chest heaving. His cock weeping eagerly for Kaiba’s hand, hard and flushed. 

“Ah...ahhah.... I...would never...disrespect you...by...lying—! _Ohhh fuck...!”_

He lowers his body over Kaiba’s, flesh on flesh, and claims his lips in a soul-deep kiss. 

He nips Kaiba’s lip with his teeth. “I may want to throttle you for _kidnapping me,_ but that doesn’t change how I feel.”

Even in the throes of starving passion, Atem notices the anxiety flashing behind Kaiba’s eyes. He squeezes the hand clutching his. “Unless you’re just using me for sex....” He pauses to watch Kaiba’s expression, hoping he hasn’t been misreading his rivals intentions.

"I would never," Kaiba protests, mouth falling open as Atem nibbles his lip. "Do you suggest a better method to earn your affection?"

The question is slightly sarcastic, but some part of Kaiba honestly wonders if there would have been a better way to bring Atem into his arms.

For once, he's having second thoughts; perhaps his diabolical plot was a _bad_ idea.

Preposterous. He is Seto Kaiba. How could he make such an obvious mistake?

Very easily, it seems.

"Was there really a better way to have done this?" he queries with a touch of anxiety. "Would you...have protested if we had met in private? If I hadn't...." His thoughts trail off, an obvious implication hanging from the end like a spider web: _If I hadn't kidnapped you?_

Atem presses a surprisingly soft kiss to his lips and stills their rocking, sitting with Kaiba’s cock seated nice and deep between his thighs. He runs his free hand over his rival’s chest, toying passively with his pale peaks, still holding his hand firmly, thumb brushing warm skin. 

Every part of his mind that isn’t focused on reassuring his partner is meditating on every minute sensation of their union, feeling every last pulse and twitch inside him.  
“It’s hard to say,” he admits, breathing warmly between slow, savory kisses. “You’ve always had your own way of doing things, Kaiba.”

He smiles against the corner of Kaiba’s mouth. “And I’ve always liked that.”

Atem feels himself clenching involuntarily, an unbearable, liquid heat sitting heavily in his core— _close._

He pants and fights the urge to release during this sensitive exchange; but it’s getting harder and _harder_ to stave off. Kaiba shifts minutely inside him, and it nearly sends him over the edge. _“Ah~!”_

His saving grace is the epiphany that this is Kaiba... _trying._ As strange and misguided as it seems.

“Ohh.... Seto....” He props up enough to meet Kaiba face-to-face, expression gentle and genuine. “Was this really easier than asking me out?”

"It seemed more plausible at the time." Kaiba peers into those deep, orchid eyes, but finds himself unable to maintain his gaze for long. "I was...a little afraid you would say 'no.'" He leans up to kiss Atem in apology. "I suppose that was cowardly on my part. I should have just...asked you out—like a normal person." His tongue twists on the word, "normal," but he resists the slight change in intonation. "I wanted to be closer to you," he admits as carefully as he can, squelching lewdly within Atem's body and going momentarily cross-eyed in pleasure.

He didn't realize how close he was to release.

His body suddenly drags him under a tidal wave, and he finds himself twitching and squirming to Atem's smooth motions.

He cups Atem's cheek.

"Together?" he inquires softly, pushing within Atem's heat.

Atem drops his face against Kaiba’s neck and moans long and low.

“There’s nothing ‘normal’ about you,” he murmurs, “and I love you for it.”

Adrenaline spikes in Atem’s chest, startled by his own confession. In a desperate attempt to bury his words, he rears back up and places Kaiba’s hands on his hips, held in place by his own firm grip.

“Together,” he affirms, closing his eyes and straining his muscles, rising and sliding almost all the way off of his rival’s throbbing length—before plunging back down, fast and fearless, flesh slapping hard. He’s only able to repeat the brutal motion twice more before he’s wailing and jerking astride his partner’s cock, cum spurting and spilling from his own flushed tip.

“Ah-ah- _ahh_ - _AHHH~!”_ He loses his rhythm as he cums, clutching Kaiba’s hands and writhing helplessly on top of him. “Cum inside! _Cum inside me!”_ He whimpers it like a mantra, starving for that animalistic act to be repeated, for his unconventional lover to empty that warm, viscous seed inside his body. “Seto, please...please, while I’m still cum...ming...!”

As if he can resist.

Kaiba jerks up hard between his legs, spasming as a wave of pleasure overtakes him.

He plunges deep into his rival's core and cums, shooting and spurting what feels like _gallons_ inside of Atem's sweet, tight body.

Kaiba's vision blacks out the moment he releases, pumping thick and hard inside of Atem's little star, tossing his head back and digging nails into those hips.

He jerks up into him several times, and Atem's delicate body has no choice but to go along for the ride as they climax together.

When Kaiba cums, Atem _can feel it._

He can feel it rushing up _inside_ of him, sloshing and spilling and overflowing around the cock between his thighs. He lets out a strained sound—something dangerously close to a _squeal_ —and bucks his hips, clenching and taking in every possible drop. _"Seto!"_

It pulls him back under like a riptide, dragging him through another wave of orgasm that leaves him twitching and whimpering.

By the time he's done, Kaiba is lying limp and nearly lifeless on the sheets, wondering what the hell train just smashed into him.

His hands drop from Atem's hips, pulling Atem's arm with one of them.

Oh, right.

"Should I...uncuff us?" he ponders, slightly anticipatory.

The next thing he knows, Atem is curling up and collapsing on top of his rival's body, heaving and sweating and _leaking._

He glances lazily at their linked wrists and nods briefly. "Where's the key?"

Kaiba reaches for it, hidden in a secret compartment in one of the drawers.

-

It becomes a common occurrence.

They had plenty of vanilla sex in the past, but his new game is exciting. Different. World-building.

Brutal.

Atem draws Kaiba in again and again.

And he can’t help falling for his bait every time.

-

"Wait, what are you— _wah!"_

Suddenly Atem is flat on his back once more, legs parted shamelessly for his rival, their bodies linked inescapably as Kaiba's shaft fills and marks him. He can't ignore the chest pressed heavily against his, the warm breath tormenting his ear, the way his hand is being guided down to— _oh!_

"Don't," he pleads weakly, though he can't quite stop himself from stroking obediently. The sensation is mostly numb—but every other stroke seems to wrench free a startling flash of pleasure. He gasps and squeezes his eyes shut. Even as he whimpers, his free hand is sliding over Kaiba's shoulders, his body clenching sensitively around the hard shaft pushing deep inside him.

Kaiba bites his ear in response.

He holds Atem as he wriggles, a low moan rumbling throughout his little body. Kaiba guides him to stroke his cock, more and more, shifting minutely between his legs, feeling him grow harder and harder with every other stroke. He nibbles that delicate lobe and pushes hard between Atem's legs, precum leaking onto the sheets beneath them.

Atem groans and buries his fingers in Kaiba’s hair, giving it a firm yank and meeting his rival’s gaze once more—looking and feeling truly formidable and fierce.

He crashes their lips together, kissing Kaiba completely breathless and moving in time with his thrusts, stroking himself in earnest and moaning shamelessly.

A soft sound falls from Kaiba’s lips.

“How did I ever get so lucky?” he murmurs.

A strangely vulnerable thing to say.

There’s hardly a breath.

Warm lips folding over his own.

Atem’s promise: “Three-thousand years trapped in darkness couldn’t keep me away from you,” he murmurs between kisses. _“Death_ couldn’t keep me away from you. Our destinies—our very _souls_ are intertwined, Seto Kaiba.”

He knocks their foreheads together and bores into those brilliant blue eyes—lava crashing into ocean waves, erupting in searing steam.

“I will _always_ come back to you.”

Hearing those beautiful words of validation topples the first domino that leads to the series ending in Kaiba's terrifying release.

But first, he thrusts—pounding between Atem's legs like he simply can't get enough of him. His whole body trembles as he rampages inside of his rival-turned-lover.

He moans, recklessly, shamelessly, and swallowed on Atem's tongue, pushing the Pharaoh far beyond his capacity for both of their endurances. It feels as if the whole world around them has collapsed into oblivion, leaving them on the only remaining pillar, surrounded by darkness.

They burn together—a pinnacle of love and frustration and pure, raw fucking that leaves them both on the screaming precipice of another release begging to pull them underneath a boiling tidal wave.

It's too much.

Far too much.

And Kaiba yanks Atem with him when he sinks into that searing plunge, groaning, writhing within the confines of Atem's body as he fills him to the very brim with his mark, claiming him like territory, like his mate.

Essentially, that is what they are now—tied by their very souls because Atem is more than right, as per usual.

Kaiba reaches across their bond, stroking Atem's body as if it's his very soul—so gentle, so loving, so _tender._

"Are you okay?" he murmurs softly, holding Atem in his arms, gently caressing the softest parts of him.

Atem isn't sure just when the inferno consumes him, or even when it spits him out and leaves him simmering and steaming in his lover's arms like a fallen star. All he knows is that it knocks him out for several blind seconds, bodies fused and combusted in orgasmic fission. His throat is tight from screaming his euphoria, his thighs cramping from seizing Kaiba's waist so tightly. He comes to, gasping and groaning, the skin of his neck stinging from Kaiba's teeth. He practically has to extract his nails from Kaiba's shoulder, letting their bound hands fold together loosely. 

"Se...Se...to..." he huffs out, lungs finally starting to function again. Their union is warm and full. His body seems to have accepted the insertion as a permanent installment. He can't even feel it when Kaiba shifts inside him—so numb and familiar is the sensation. His eyes loll around until they find summery ocean-blue, and he smiles almost drunkenly. "I love you, Seto Kaiba."

He lures Kaiba in for a gentle kiss, still smiling and dazed.

Kaiba has to resist the swelling sense of pride and devotion he feels. He settles for purring softly, the gentleness of Atem's kiss leaving his lips tingling for more.

He thinks for a moment, feeling Atem's weight in his arms. "What say you come to me whenever you're feeling a bit... _starved_ for attention, and I'll take you in for the night and love you all you need?" His hands roam over Atem's hips, settling into the natural feeling of their union as he makes his proposal, hoping he isn't luring himself into trouble. "That way, you and I can both be satisfied, and we can fulfill our...shall I say... _sadomasochistic_ tendencies?"

Atem chuckles breathlessly and nuzzles Kaiba's cheek. "Yes, but only if you take me upstairs and feed me first."

His stomach gurgles on cue, and he gives Kaiba an insistent look. 

"Oh, and I want to hear you say it," he adds, stroking Kaiba's hand with his thumb.

Kaiba stares blankly at him for a moment.

And then realizes.

He smiles.

"I love you, Atem."

Leans in.

Captures those perfect lips.

Feels their bodies move together.

"I love you so much."

Atem sighs in relief.

He shakes out his wrist—finally, freedom.

Before Kaiba can properly react, Atem is helping himself to his lap and clinging around his neck.

“Now carry me upstairs and feed me,” he commands, resting his cheek on Kaiba’s collarbone. He flinches at the slick, filthy feeling of cum leaking—almost constantly—between his thighs. “And bathe me.” He drops small kisses against Kaiba’s skin, his only effort to soften his demands. “And let me sleep.”

He pokes Kaiba’s chest with an insistent finger. “In that order.”

Kaiba holds Atem close and wraps the two of them up in a blanket, leaving them otherwise nude, carrying his tiny Pharaoh upstairs.

"Your wish," he states simply, planting a kiss on Atem's head, "is my command."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed it~.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated~.
> 
> Stay safe out there,  
> Slaycinder and T.T.A.


End file.
